


Holy Halloween, Batman!

by goldenrazzmatazz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Mentions of alchohol, Pre-Slash, high school party, mentions of gambling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenrazzmatazz/pseuds/goldenrazzmatazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak has never liked Halloween, and it is only after he's dragged to a party by his best friend and mistakenly thought to be wearing a matching costume with the new boy that he thinks maybe it isn't that bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holy Halloween, Batman!

It’s the friday before Halloween and Castiel Novak is miserable. He’s sitting on his best friend’s bed while she stands in front of the bathroom mirror in the next room, applying her costume makeup.

“What’d’ya mean you don’t wanna go, Clarence?” Meg calls from the other room, applying makeup under her eyes, “Bela’s party is gunna be the talk of the school.”

“I don’t enjoy Halloween, Meg. You are aware of this.” Castiel replies, once again wishing he was home and not getting ready for the biggest party of the year.

“I know, I know. Big brother scarred you by dressing you up like a girl. There ain’t even anything wrong with that though.” Meg stops for a moment, thinking,  “Seems kinda sexist to me, that you’re so freaked out by it. What’s wrong with dressing like a girl?”

“Meg, I was twelve and he dressed me as Jessica Rabbit. I doubt you were open minded about crossdressing when you were twelve.” Castiel sighed.

It wasn’t really Gabriel’s fault he disliked Halloween. Even if he stole all of Castiel’s candy every year and donned him in ridiculous outfits. There were quite a few reasons Castiel didn’t like Halloween, and only a small portion were due to Gabriel’s antics. 

“Whatever,” Meg let out a small chuckle, “Jessica Rabbit is pretty hot though, not that you’d notice.”

“Meg.” He warned

Meg knew that Castiel wasn’t completely out of the closet yet. Sure, the general teenage population of Lawrence figured Castiel was gay , but he wasn’t quite sure he was ready to bring that particular topic to his dinner table. No matter how open minded his parents were.  

“Fine. You don’t even have to dress up though. Are you going to be wearing the outfit I picked for you?” 

Castiel nods, “Yes Meg, but red shirt, green pants? I might as well be wearing a Christmas tree.”

“But Clarence,” The nickname rolls off Meg’s tongue, “They show off that adorable little apple bum of yours.”

Castiel doesn’t even have time to complain before she laughs,  “You should show it off more, Clarence. I swear, you could bounce a nickel off of that thing.”

“Meg, I doubt anyone would be able to bounce anything off of my rear. Besides, that sounds quite painful.”

Meg teases him about how perfect his ass is while she finishes her makeup and Castiel finally changes into the form fitting outfit.

“Meg! These pants are at least two sizes two small!” Castiel exasperatedly turns in front of the wall length mirror and groans. A distant memory of one of an elf in a claymation christmas movies comes to mind as he examines himself in the mirror. 

“Oh my god. You look positively  edible .”

Castiel turns around to face Meg, and nearly gasps. In the half hour she had been in the bathroom she had managed to completely alter her face to resemble something out of a horror movie. Yes, her everyday makeup is present, but she’s contoured her face to look misshapen, and the eyeshadow under her eyes suggests she hasn’t slept in weeks. The creepiest though is the eyes.

It had taken weeks for Meg to convince Castiel to ask Gabriel for a discount at the Halloween shop he was working at. Castiel had found it hilarious that Meg’s usual flirting routine wouldn’t work with his brother, but apparently she wasn’t his type. To be honest, Castiel believed Gabriel was a little creeped out by the brunette. Castiel was glad he had asked though, because the completely black contact lenses completed the Megs outfit. She looked hauntingly demonic.

“Wow, Meg. You look-,” Castiel begins before being interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Are you two ready? That annoying British kid is at the door,” Meg’s father calls as he pushes open the bedroom door, “Sweetheart, you look terrifying.” 

“Thanks Daddy,” Meg smiles, “What about Clarence here, he looks good, right?”

Castiel feels himself squirm as Mr. Masters looks him over. Once, when the Masters family had first moved in, Gabriel had sworn to Castiel that Mr Masters had yellow eyes. When Castiel had pointed out that was incorrect, Gabriel had simply laughed and claimed it was what “they wanted him to think.”

“He looks very,” Mr. Masters hesitates before finishing, “Colourful.”

Meg turns to Castiel, grabbing his sleeve and raising his arms into the air before dropping them. 

“You look great. C’mon Clarence, we gotta go. Balthazar is waiting, and you know how prissy Mr Knightly gets when he's left waiting.”

With that, Meg practically drags Castiel past her father, throwing a goodbye over her shoulder, earning laugh from the man.

 

\-------

Meg Masters, Castiel’s self appointed best friend, ditches him approximately six minutes after arriving to the party. And honestly, he doesn’t blame her. He is completely aware that he is no fun at parties, no matter how hard Meg and Balthazar try to convince him it’s just nerves. He sighs as he walks to the couch, grabbing a beer on the way and pulls out his phone.

He’s quietly playing Angry Birds (yes, he is completely aware how 2012 that is) when he first hears the comment,

“Hey Robin! Where’s Batman?”

Castiel jumps back when he lifts his eyes to the disastrous mess of brown felt and clay in in front of him.

“Frank?” Castiel tilts his head to the side as he squints. Damn, he should have worn his glasses.

“Well, who else, numbnuts?” The boy sneers as he adjusts what seems to be the headpiece to the costume. 

“Sorry Frank, I didn’t seem to recognize when you’re dressed as,” Castiel stops, unsure what Frank is supposed to be, “In costume.”

Castiel watches as Frank rolls his eyes and shakes his head, “Of course someone as simple as you hasn’t had the absolute pleasure of watching ET.”

“No, I’m sorry.”

“Whatever. At least I’m not the lone half of a couple costume.” Frank snorts as he spins on his heels and stalks away, leaving Castiel utterly confused and feeling as though he ought to be offended.

But that is only the first odd interaction for Castiel. In fact, he’s called Robin several times throughout the evening, and quite a few people ask him why he isn’t hanging out with some boy named Dean. Pamela Barnes asks if they’ve gotten in a fight, and Castiel is left completely confused. It isn’t until a drunken Anna Milton quite literally falls into his lap telling him how hot she thought Chris O’Donnell was in the roll that he decides he has had enough. He frustratedly shoves the girl off of his lap as he gets up to find Meg and set things straight.

He finds Meg in the kitchen playing, and what looks like winning, a game of poker against some of her other friends.

“Holy Halloween, Batman!” A girl shouts from beside Meg, laughing hysterically, earning an eye roll from Castiel.

“Oh my.” Meg whispers, eyes widening.

“Yes,” Castiel begins, fed up, “I look like Robin, from Batman. You are the first person to notice that! Good work Ruby!”

Ruby continues her giggling fit, wiping tears from her eyes as she cackles, barely able to contain herself. Castiel suspects she has more than enough to drink tonight.

“Are you here with my brother?” Someone asks from the other side of the table. A boy who Castiel had seen quite a few times in the hall sits on the other side of Meg, donning what appears to be antlers on his head, “He didn’t tell me he had a date.”

“That’s because I don’t, Sammy. Or at least, I didn’t.” Castiel turns slightly to a masked figure few inches taller than himself standing in the doorway holding a beer. Castiel feels his face heat up as the Batman approaches him and pulls the mask off, and dear lord Castiel actually gasps.

The boy under the Batman mask is way more attractive than anyone else Castiel has ever seen.. He has tousled brown hair, and what Castiel could only describe as a galaxy of freckles across the bridge of his nose. His most impressive feature though, were the green eyes that managed to shine even in the dimly lit kitchen.

“So, you’re the Robin to my Batman, eh?” The boy chuckled, giving Castiel a quick once over before he continued, “Gotta say, you could have tried just a tiny bit harder.”

Castiel blushes, “I’m not actually dressed as Robin. This was just what I was wearing when I left.” 

The other boy smiles, and Castiel can’t help but notice just how adorable the little crinkles in the boys eyes were.

“Well, if I can’t call ya Robin, what should I call you?” 

Castiel blanks for a moment before interrupts with a snort,

“C’mon Clarence, tell the cute boy your name.”

“Clarence?” Dean’s eyebrow lifts in surprise, “Well Clarence, I’m-”

“My name is Castiel.” He interrupts, sticking his hand out to the boy, “Castiel Novak. And you are?”

The boy mouths the name once before saying it outloud, “Castiel. Do you mind Cas?” Castiel shrugs, “Well Cas, I’m Dean. Dean Winchester. I’m new to the school. Bitch over there is my brother Sam.”

The boy with the Antlers lets out a groan and Dean laughs, deep and throaty and Castiel immediately feels himself blush.

“Whatever. Sammy here is a moose, like anybody could tell. Costume is almost as bad as that poop guy walking around.”

Castiel laughs softly, “I believe he’s meant to be ET.”

“Dear god. I think that ET should just go home.” Dean snickers, earning another laugh from Castiel.

“I’m vomiting in my mouth here. Clarence go take your pretty boy somewhere else,” Meg calls from the table before letting out a loud whoop, “Royal Flush! Take that Crowley!”

Castiel squints at his friend before shaking his head and nervously turning back to the green eyed boy, whose grin has grown exponentially since they first started talking.

“Do you want to do that?” Dean offered, shrugging, “Ya know, go someone else?”

Castiel’s heart nearly leaps out of his chest as he nods enthusiastically as Dean grinned at him. 

“Come on then, I’ve got my Dad’s Impala for the night, we can go anywhere you want. Do you like burgers? I’m starved.”

Castiel smiles as Dean reaches over and grabs his hand, intertwining their fingers and leading him out of the party and into the night.

    ' You know what,' Castiel thinks as he buckles the seatbelt to Dean’s car a few moments later, 'Maybe Halloween isn’t that bad.'

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you thought, and remember you can send me a prompt on my tumblr->Halolessdean.tumblr.com  
> Prompt: "Everyone thinks we came to this party as a couple because our costumes match what’s your name AU"


End file.
